Un baile
by Sakura9801
Summary: Kyouya esta decidido a decirle a Ginga sobre sus sentimientos pero... ¿Cómo lo hará? Nuestro pequeño amigo Yu le ayudara, pues a través de un baile Kyouya le confesará a Ginga sus sentimeintos, que ha estado enamora de el durante un año ¿Cómo le ira? ADVERTENCIA: SHONEN AI (RELACIONES SENTIMENTALES DE CHICOXCHICO) ¡NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS! KyouyaxGinga


**¡HI MINNA! Ah pasado tiempo, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, lamento en serio lamento no haber escribido nada, la escuela me esta matando ., exámenes, ida a museos y obras de teatro, entrega de trabajos… TTWTT La preparatoria no es bonita… **

**KANDA: Cálmate sufrida ¬¬ **

**YO: Ejem, bueno como los fics por los que votaron quedaron en empate, lo decidiremos al azar ¡Con la moneda! Si cae sol el fic es "Un baile" si cae águila será el fic "Una nueva aventura la inocencia de los beys" Haber que cae *lanzo la moneda* Y cayó… ¡Sol! ¡Un baile! Ahora Killua di las advertencias y Krory di las aclaraciones por favor. **

**KILLUA: Hasta que actualizas, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES SHONEN AI (RELACIONES SENTIMENTALES DE CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero te ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**KRORY: ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, ****subrayada ****son de Kyouya y en letra normal de otros personajes" **_**/Recuerdos/ **_**MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS y si ven (1) lo aclararemos al final del fic. **

**KANDA: Pónganse cómodos. **

**LAVI Y ALLEN: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzKYOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Un baile **

Llegaba la tarde a BeyCity y los rayos del sol alumbraban la hermosa ciudad, todo esta lleno de paz, en el parque los niños juegan, las señoras compran los ingredientes para la cena y la gente caminaba tranquila, incluyendo un chico pelirrojo quien no tenía preocupaciones, iba a comprar su comida favorita, su deliciosa hamburguesa triple.

Pero como Ginga es medio despistado nunca se ha dado cuenta de que alguien lo seguía, y se preguntan ¿Quién es? Es un joven de cabellos verdes y unos hermosos ojos azules como zafiros, ya saben de quien hablo, nuestro querido Kyouya esta siguiendo a Ginga. Desde hace un par de horas Kyouya seguía a Ginga, para ser más precisos desde que Ginga salio de la tienda de Madoka. Y se preguntan ¿Por qué lo sigue? Pues…

"Tan solo acércate y dile…" Pensaba, ¿Qué le diría a Ginga? ¿Por qué se le dificulta tanto decirle algo? Acaso… ¿Quería una beybatalla? Pues no precisamente era eso. El peli-verde observó a Ginga entrar al restaurante de comida rápida.

"Tu puedes hacerlo, eres el rey de las bestias, tan solo acércate y dile me gustas" Difícil de creer ¿Verdad? Así es nuestro adorado Kyouya estaba siguiendo a Ginga para decirle "Me gustas" Pero en toda la tarde no había podido hacerlo, mejor retrocedamos un poco, Kyouya ¿Enamorado? ¿De Ginga? Que acaso era el fin del mundo o ese día lloverían patos ¿O que? Verán hace un año Kyouya cayó en el amor de nuestro lindo pelirrojo, al principio no entendía que le pasaba, desde que vio a Ginga pelear contra todos los face hunters se sintió extraño.

En su primera pelea Kyouya se sentía feliz, había encontrado a un digno oponente, pero en el fondo sentía a su corazón acelerarse, después de que Ginga lo venciera nació su rivalidad con el, pero no solo eso nació su amor por el.

Se sentía raro al estar cerca de Ginga, no lo dejaba de ver, y cuando no estaban juntos no dejaba de pensar en el, desde el comienzo Kyouya pensó que estaba confundido, siempre se repetía eso, pero cada vez que veía esa linda sonrisa de Ginga y sus hermosos ojos color miel… se sintió más atraído.

_/ —Maldición… — se dijo así mismo el ojiazul — ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Ginga? _

_Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! —Mi corazón…comenzó a latir tan fuerte… fue porque… ¿Me acorde de el? — Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! —Ginga… — cerro sus ojos por unos momentos. _

_Vinieron varios recuerdos a Kyouya, la sonrisa de Ginga, sus lindos ojos, su risa, su linda tez rosada, su destreza en el beyblade, como nunca se daba por vencido. _

_BA-THUMP! __BA-THUMP! —Ginga...creo que… estoy… ¿Enamorado…? Eso no puede ser… — BA-THUMP! — Pero… su sonrisa, sus bellos ojos… todo el es tan lindo…Ginga…me he enamorado de ti…_ /

Así fue como nuestro querido peliverde aceptó su amor, desde ese día ha querido confesarle lo que siente pero… valla problema, no sabía como, primero pensó que sería muy fácil, llegar con el y decirle "me gustas y quiero que estés a mi lado" Pero no era así de sencillo, cada vez que Kyouya estaba decidido a decirle a Ginga sus pensamientos lo abrumaban con ¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Se alejara de mí? ¿Se reirá? ¿Me tachara de loco? ¿Pensara que es una broma? Esos y miles de pensamientos negativos lo invadían.

"¿Cómo se lo digo? Quiero que estemos juntos pero…somos chicos y además es mi mayor rival…" Kyouya lanzó un suspiro, en cuanto se dio cuenta su pelirrojo ya había salido de el restaurante de comida rápida —Maldición… — fue corriendo para buscarlo, se perdió en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto cuando Ginga había salido del lugar.

De inmediato pensó en ir al B-Pit, tal vez lo podría alcanzar, tomo el atajo hacía la tienda de Madoka, en cuanto dio vuelta a la esquina vio al joven ojimiel quien caminaba feliz de la vida pues llevaba en sus brazos a su amor, si su hamburguesa.

Kyouya trago saliva y respiro hondo, era ahora o nunca, confesarle sus sentimientos a Ginga, se armo de valor y fue caminando tranquilamente hacía el, tenía que parecer natural, así que llevo sus manos hacía sus bolsillos.

— ¿Kyouya? — escucho esa linda voz decir su nombre, abrió lentamente sus ojos para mirar a su ángel, en cuanto Ginga vio a Kyouya le sonrió lindamente.

A nuestro ojiazul la vergüenza e gano y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas

— ¿Qué pasa Kyouya?

—Ah…no nada… — tenía que decirle, ese era el momento —Verás Ginga… —a cada palabra se ponía más y más nervioso —Yo Ginga…

— ¿Paso algo?

—Yo quiero…decirte…que… — una vez mas esos pensamientos negativos comenzaban a surgir —No… nada, no es nada — eso último lo dijo fríamente —Nos vemos — volvió a llevar sus manos a sus bolsillos y camino pasando de largo a Ginga. Este solo lo observo durante unos momentos. _" ¿Qué le pasa a Kyouya? Ah estado actuando algo raro" _Así entro a la tienda de Madoka para poder saborear su hamburguesa.

"Lo volví a arruinar…" Lanzó un pesado y largo suspiro, una vez más había fallado su misión de declarársele a Ginga. Kyouya recordó que al ver la sonrisa de Ginga se había sonrojado, el no tiene acciones como esa, ahí entendió que el amor de idiotiza. Se freno y se recargo en una pared, llevo su brazo hacía su rostro y con el se cubrió los ojos un momento.

—Que pésima forma de intentar declarártele a Gingi — en cuanto escucho aquella voz se exalto y lo miro.

— ¡Yu! Tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No es obvio, miraba tu "intento de declaración"

—Intento…de… hay no…

—Así es, te estuve siguiendo para ver que hacías con Gingi y veo que fallaste…otra vez — lanzó una pequeña risa.

— ¡Tu pequeño! No sabes nada de lo que pasa — dijo molesto

—Claro que lo se, te gusta Gingi desde hace un año — dijo feliz el ojiesmeralda

Kyouya se quedo como piedra, ¿desde cuando?

—Desde cuando lo se, oh se te nota en la cara de idiota que pones al verlo — sonrió.

Este niño si que es raro, primero sigue a Kyouya y ahora ¿Lee sus pensamientos?

—Esta bien, me descubriste, si me gusta

— ¿Por qué no le has dicho que te gusta?

—No es tan fácil decirlo, que tal si me rechaza

—No seas tonto Tatekyo, no dejes que esos pensamientos negativos te intimiden, tu eres el rey de la selva, debes atrapar a tu presa.

—Lo dices como si fuera muy sencillo decir tus sentimientos.

—No te preocupes Tatekyo, yo te ayudare — dijo animado

— ¿Qué?

—Como oíste, yo te ayudare a que te le declares a Gingi

—No necesito tu ayuda — dijo cortante y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar

—Eh… ¿Por qué? Déjame ayudarte, ¡Hey! Tatekyo ¡No me ignores! — corrio atrás del peliverde

—Te dije que no, ahora no me sigas

— ¡Anda! ¡Déjame ayudarte! Siii, anda por fis, por fis, anda di que si, si, si, si. si, si, vamos Tatekyo

Kyouya se estaba hartando de aquel chiquillo, el no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, el rey de las bestias atraparía el solo a su presa, oh bueno es lo que pensaba el ojiazul.

— ¡Tatekyo! — Yu se puso enfrente de el para evitar que siguiera su camino — ¡Déjame ayudarte!

—Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que ¡No! ¡Y no me llames así!

—No seas un amargado, te ayudare a que le digas tus sentimientos a Gingi.

— Que no, yo el gran Kyouya Tategami no necesito la ayuda de nadie, yo lo haré solo — dijo seco y le dio la vuelta a Yu para continuar su camino.

—Mmm… huy si eh, lo dice el que lo intento unas veinticinco veces y de esas veinticinco TODAS fallaron

¡Auch! Un golpe para el orgullo de Kyouya.

—Cállate, y para que lo sepas fueron veintitrés

—Vamos Tatekyo, siempre que ves a Gingi te pones nervioso y no sabes que decirle y en cuanto las palabras están listas para salir te retractas y simplemente le dices que no es nada y te vas, así ha sido.

Kyouya lanzó un suspiro, —Es verdad

— Por favor Tatekyo, déjame ayudarte — el pequeño miró a Kyouya a los ojos.

—Ah… esta bien me puedes ayudar.

— ¡Yay!

—Y bien ¿Qué tienes en mente?

— ¡Un baile! — dijo feliz

—Olvídalo yo me encargo solo — así continuó su camino

— ¡Eh! ¡Espera Tatekyo! — Yu corrió detrás del peliverde

_**~*Un baile*~**_

El joven blader dueño de Leone se encontraba en las bodegas del puerto junto con el pequeño blader dueño de Libra.

—Ya te dije que no Yu

—OH vamos será genial

—Que no, no pienso bailar, punto final

—Eh… vamos será tan romántico y original, tu y Gingi bailando los dos juntos — en ese momento Yu comenzó a bailar y un montón de corazones aparecieron a su alrededor, a Kyouya le apareció una gran gota estilo anime detrás de su cabeza.

—No pienso bailar así…

—Eh… que aguado

—Escucha Yu, no creo que sea lo mejor.

— ¿Por qué? Acaso…Tatekyo ¿No sabes bailar?

—Eso no te importa, además si no se es porque no tengo tiempo para ridiculeces como esa

—Con que por eso no querías bailar… ¡Entonces yo te enseño! — dijo contento

—Ni lo pienses, dije que NO voy a bailar

— ¡Vas a bailar! Con un baile puedes expresar tus sentimientos, la canción se la dedicaras a Gingi, así en el clímax de la canción le dirás a Gingi lo que siente y ¡Se besaran!

— ¿Acaso tienes todo planeado? — una gota apareció en la sien de Kyouya

—Yo leo y veo amor, dios tienes que informarte su quieres que tu noche con Gingi sea de lo más romántica.

—Si llegara aceptar, ¿Qué canción sería?

— ¡Esta! — Yu apretó el botón de la grabadora, comenzó a sonar una guitarra, era un ritmo muy Sueve y lento, comenzó a cantar una chica.

(1) "Toma mi mano, toma un respiro  
Ponme cerca y da un paso

No apartes tus ojos de los míos  
Y deja que la música sea tu guía

Quiero que me prometas (Ahora quiero que me prometas)  
Que nunca lo olvidarás (Seguiremos bailando)  
Seguiremos bailando a donde quiera que vayamos

Es como atrapar a un rayo .Las posibilidades  
De encontrar a alguien como tú es una en un millón  
Las posibilidades de sentir lo que siento contigo  
Y con cada paso que damos juntos  
Poco a poco vamos mejorando  
Así que...¿Me permites este baile? ¿Me permites este baile?

Las montañas no están tan altas  
Ni los océanos son tan amplios  
Porque juntos o no nuestro baile jamás se detendrá

Deja que llueva, deja que truene  
Lo que tenemos vale la pena pelearlo

Tú sabes que nosotros debemos estar juntos Sí

Es como atrapar un rayo, las posibilidades  
De encontrar a alguien como tú es una en un millón las posibilidades.

De sentir lo que siento contigo  
Y con cada paso que damos juntos. Poco a poco vamos mejorando  
Así que... ¿me permites este baile? ¿Me permites este baile?"

— Ves, es una hermosa canción — dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño Yu

—Es verdad… ¿Cómo se llama?

— "Can I Have This Dance" Pensé que esa canción le quedaría bien a ustedes dos, así que ¿Bailaras Tatekyo?

—Esta bien.

— ¡Si! Bien ahora o que falta es practicar y que invites a Gingi a salir para que puedan bailar.

Así durante tres días nuestro ojiazul estuvo practicando el baile, el pequeño Yu le daba instrucciones de cómo bailar, siempre debían verse a los ojos, Kyouya debía sostener con delicadeza la cintura de Ginga, y dejar que el ritmo de la música los guiara, poco a poco Kyouya iba comprendiendo lo que Yu le decía, los tres días se pasaron volando.

Ahora el momento de la verdad llegó, Kyouya invitaría a Ginga a salir para poder bailar.

Era la tarde, Kyouya caminaba decidido hacía el B-Pit para poder decirle a Ginga que se tenían que ver, entro como siempre al B-Pit.

—Que milagro que nos vienes a visitar Kyouya — saludo Madoka — ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, ¿Dónde esta Ginga? — pregunto mirando a los lados buscándolo.

—Si yo también estoy bien, ¿Ginga? El no tardara en llegar. Fue por unas refacciones que le encargué

En ese momento la campana de la puerta de la tienda sonó, al abrirse dejo ver a un joven pelirrojo

—Kyouya, ¿Qué pasa?

— Verás Ginga, quieres… — respiro profundo — ¿Quieres ir a ver las estrellas conmigo? — dijo tranquilamente.

— ¿Las estrellas?

—Si, hoy habrá una noche estrellada.

—Kyouya… me encantaría — dijo sonriendo

Al ojiazul le encanto escuchar eso —Bien, nos vemos en el parque a la ocho ¿Te parece? — Ginga asintió.

Ahora el momento de la verdad se acercaba, por fin Kyouya revelaría sus sentimientos. Caminaba tranquilo, en verdad estaba un poco nervioso, estaría con Ginga a solas.

_/ — ¿Estas seguro Yu? _

— _¡Por supuesto! Solo imagínalo, tu y Gingi bailando bajo una hermosa noche estrellada, que lindos y en cuanto te le declares habré un beso de amor. Tu solo invítalo a ver las estrellas. / _

Así es como Kyouya decidió ir a ver la noche estrellada, casi eran las ocho de la noche y nuestro peliverde ya estaba en el parque, su corazón latía un poco fuerte, ya casi era el momento de la verdad. Escucho unos pasos que venían hacía a el, en cuanto giro su cabeza pudo ver a Ginga quien llegaba.

—Kyouya — se acero el ojimiel con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Me alegra que vinieras — Kyouya le devolvió la sonrisa — ¿Quieres sentarte? — así ambos tomaron asiento en el pasto.

"_¿No esta muy cerca?" _ Pensó el pelirrojo, comenzó a ponerse nervioso. _Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! _El corazón de ambos bladers latían como locos.

—Es hermoso — dijo Kyouya mirando al cielo, Ginga miró al cielo y era verdad, el hermoso cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas, era tan lindo y romántico, ambos estaban felices de estar juntos. Ahora era el momento del baile.

—Vamos Tatekyo, no lo arruines — decía Yu quien estaba escondido atrás de un arbusto con binoculares para poder observarlos.

— El cielo esta hermoso, verdad Kyouya.

—Si, estoy feliz — Ginga lo miro con confusión —Estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo, los dos juntos observando las estrellas. — miro a Ginga con una sonrisa.

Un color rubí apareció en las mejillas del ojimiel —Yo también — dijo agachando su cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo.

Kyouya respiro hondo y se calmo, se levanto se paro enfrente de Ginga.

— ¿Kyouya?

El peliverde no respondió, solo saco un pequeño un control y apretó el botón de play, así la música comenzó.

— ¿Me permites este baile Ginga? — le extendió su mano al joven pelirrojo.

Ginga se había ruborizado nuevamente —Pero… como decirlo yo no se bailar — dijo avergonzado el ojimiel.

—No te preocupes, te enseñaré, primero debes tomar mi mano — así el ojimiel sin dudar tomo la mano de Kyouya. —Primero respira hondo, ahora pon tu mano izquierda en mi hombro y yo pondré mi mano derecha en tu cintura — al acercarse el ojimiel se ruborizo más, pero ese contacto tan suave y cálido se sentía muy bien.

Ginga miro a Kyouya a los ojos, pero rápidamente agacho su cabeza.

Kyouya lanzó una pequeña sonrisa, Ginga se veía tan lindo, así con su mano libre tomo la barbilla de Ginga para que se vieran a los ojos. — No apartes tus ojos de los míos y deja que la música sea tu guía — tomo su mano y así comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, tan suave y lenta.

_BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP! _Sus corazones latían a mil por hora, los dos juntos bajo una noche de estrellas, Ginga se perdió en esos salvajes ojos azules y Kyouya se perdió en esos hermosos ojos mieles.

— ¿Ves? No es tan difícil — ahora debía preparar sus palabras para el momento de la verdad — Sabes Ginga yo… quiero que escuches con cuidado la canción…— le susurró al oído

— ¿La canción?

—Si, escúchala…

A Ginga le encantó la letra de la canción tan romántica…tan linda

—Sabes yo… eh querido decirte esto hace mucho — miro a los ojos al ojimiel. —Ginga… yo…yo quiero decirte que desde hace un año… yo me enamore de ti… te amo Ginga.

—Kyouya…

—No te lo pude decir antes porque creas o no tenía un poco de miedo… tenía miedo a que me rechazaras… yo siempre eh querido estar a tu lado, desde que te vi por primera vez me sentí extraño, después de estar junto a ti me di cuenta que me enamore de ti. Pero si te parece extraño o asqueroso esta bien, tan solo quería decirte lo que siento, así que por eso decidí dedicarte esta canción. Por que no hay nadie como tu — en ese instante Kyouya junto su frente con la de Ginga.

—Kyouya… — en ese momento los ojos de Ginga brillaban más de los normal, después sonrió tiernamente —No, no se me hace extraño ni asqueroso, yo estoy muy feliz… Kyouya… la canción es tan hermosa… — unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron por los ojos de Ginga — En esta parte de la canción… "Tú sabes que nosotros debemos estar juntos si"

—Ginga…

—Te amo Kyouya — ahí Ginga paso sus dos brazos por detrás del cuello de Kyouya

—Estoy feliz... yo también te amo Ginga — así Kyouya paso su brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ginga, sus rostros se acercaron para poder unir sus labios. Ahí la canción había llegado a su fin.

— ¡POR FIN! — dijo feliz de la vida nuestro pequeño Yu — ¡Sabia que Tatekyo lo lograría!

Cuando ambos se separaron se sonrieron, Kyouya abrazó con más fuerza a Ginga, y este recargó su cabeza en su pecho.

"_Gracias Yu" _

_/ —Ahh… yo pensé que hoy me lo diría — se quejo el pelirrojo _

—_Yo también pensé eso Gingi, aaa Tatekyo si que no sabe nada de romance. _

—_Yo tan solo quiero que legue y me diga "me gustas" pero creo que será imposible, será un amor no correspondido. _

_¡No digas eso Gingi! ¡Tatekyo te quiere al igual que tu a el!_

_Yu… pero… si el no me dice entonces yo… _

— _¡No! Tatekyo te tiene que decir, el es el seme y tu eres el uke, así que ¡Tatekyo se te debe declarar! _

— _¿Cómo? _

— _Déjamelo a mi Gingi, haré que el se te declare primero / _

Ese Yu y sus ideas, pero quien diría que a través de un baile dos grandes rivales se convertirían en dos grandes amantes,

**Y colorín colorado este one-shot se ha acabado ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! **

**LAVI: Que lindo **

**KANDA: Yu es un demonio pero en pequeño ¬¬U **

**ALLEN: Aclaremos (1) Es una canción de High School Musical 3, esa es la traducción al español **

**YO: Bien, ahora es el tiempo de anunciar al ganador de el concurso de preguntas es… redobles de tambores por favor, y la ganadora es… ¡Solynn Galaxy! ¡Muchas felicidades! **

**Tratare de no tardar mucho en tu fic de regalo. **

**KILLUA: Ahora ustedes eligen que fic quieren que Sakura escriba, elijan entre "Trabajo de medio tiempo" "Cita perfecta" "Romeo & Cinderella: Una historia de amor" **

**YO: Pasen por mi perfil y ahí encontraran esas historias. **

**ALLEN: Esperamos que hayan disfrutado el fic**

**YO: Así como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. **

**TODOS: ¡Nos vemos en el próximo! ¡Sayonara! **


End file.
